It turned out to be different
by ziggyR
Summary: Hisagi confesses his feelings about Renji but he gets turned down. However things turn out to be better than Hisagi thought...


So, this is my first yaoi story. Hisagi Shuhei & Renji Abarai from the anime Bleach.

* * *

Renji sat next to him saying nothing, he was feeling terrible for what he had said. He knew he liked Hisagi, deep inside him, he was sure that he was feeling the same things for him… if not more. Renji wanted to apologize to Hisagi, but it was like the words couldn't come out of his mouth. When he finally decided to break the silence, he saw small tears coming out of Hisagi's eyes. Viewing the man he had strong feelings about crying was killing him inside, making him unable to say what he was about to.

«Hi.. Hisagi» he managed to say. «Please Hisagi, don't cry… I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like that» He felt terrible. Hurting the man he cared so much about.

«No I am the one who's sorry, lieutenant Abarai» Hisagi said wiping the tears from his face. _Why did he speak so formal to me?_ Renji thought. «I will make sure that such thing will never happen again. My deepest apologies lieutenant. Have a nice day» said Hisagi before he left.

Renji left the place as well heading to his room. He needed to relax after that long day. He laid on his bed unable to stop thinking about Hisagi and what he had said to him._ I like you Renji. I was so afraid to tell you but I finally managed it. Please tell me, do you like me too? _He wanted to punch himself in the face. How could he do such thing? He totally rejected him and he even laughed at the thought of him being with Hisagi. He must have made him fell so bad. He wanted to make it up for him but he didn't know what to do. The only thing he knew was that he had really strong feelings about Hisagi. Renji fell asleep feeling guilty for his actions, but he had decided to do something to change it.

«Good morning captain» Renji said when he saw Byakyua, the captain of 6th Division.

«Morning Abarai, I want you to do something for me and then you are free» Byakyua said. «I want you to deliver those reports to the captain of Squad 9, understood? » he asked,

«Of course sir» Renji answered. He headed to the 9th Squad hoping that he would bump into Hisagi but he didn't.

After finishing the job Byakyua wanted him to do, he started looking the place for Hisagi in order to apologize. He had been searching for him everywhere but he couldn't find him. _Alright this is my last chance._ He thought. He walked to Hisagi's room, hoping that he would be there. He knocked the door and waited. Renji had a feeling that Hisagi wouldn't be there, but luckily, a couple of seconds ago, Hisagi opened the door. Renji lost his words at the sight of Hisagi. He was only wearing a pair of pants, his upper body was completely uncovered making things even more difficult for Renji.

«Hello» he finally said. «I wanted to talk to you about yesterday».

«I don't understand lieutenant Abarai. What is that you want to talk to me about» Hisagi said. Renji couldn't understand what was going on. Was Hisagi acting like nothing happened because he had turned him down the other day?

«May I come in? » Renji asked and Hisagi opened the door wider so he could enter.

«Please make yourself comfortable» Hisagi said. Renji sat on Hisagi's bed since it was the only furniture -besides chairs- that he could sit.

«So, you know… about yesterday, I didn't mean to treat you like this Hisagi, I was wrong. The truth is that…» Renji stopped. Did he really have the guts to tell him how much he cared about him?

«The truth is what Renji? » now Hisagi was making eye contact. His looked calm but his eyes were betraying him. Renji could see the pain of rejection that Hisagi was feeling.

«Shuhei-kun I… I love you» He finally said it. A feeling of relief was overwhelming him now. He finally expressed the feelings he shared with Shuhei Hisagi.

Renji was standing now, facing Hisagi. They were incredibly close now. Hisagi touched Renji's face and came closer to it. Without second thoughts, Renji pressed his lips against Hisagi's and started kissing him. After some seconds Renji broke the kiss. «Do you love me too Shuhei? » He asked.

«Would I let you do this if I didn't? » he answered. Renji was now smiling, he grabbed Hisagi and started kissing him again more passionately. Hisagi opened his mouth and so did Renji, he put his tongue inside Renji's mouth desperately trying to meet his. They continued kissing like this when Renji started moving Hisagi towards the bed -which was actually almost next to them-.

«He... Hey, what are you doing? » Hisagi asked while Renji was putting him on the bed.

«What do you think I am doing Shu? Do you mind if I call you that? » he said. Hisagi didn't mind, in fact it was turning him on since Renji was the one who had come up with this name.

«No Renji, I don't mind but... Are we...» He said.

«Are you asking me if we are going to have sex Shu? Is that it? » Renji said with a confident look on his face that turned Hisagi on even more.

«Yes, I suppose» he answered. «You know... It's the first time to... You know do something like that with a guy» he continued.

«Well I promise I won't hurt you Shu. In fact I will not do anything if you don't want me to, but I think you do. Don't you Shu? » Renji said, laying now in bed, next to Hisagi looking at him with a naughty expression.

«Of course I do Renji, just be gentle please, alright? »

«Alright Shu» Renji answered while rubbing Hisagi on the check where he had tattooed the number 69. He stared at him for a while.

«Shu you are so…» _So what?_ Hisagi thought. «So hot, damn it! You're so fucking hot» He said and without losing time he got on top of Hisagi and started kissing him. Starting from his lips, Renji continued kissing him on the cheek and lower, on his neck. Renji couldn't resist and bit Hisagi on the neck.

«Ouch! Damn it Renji, watch it. You are hurting me» Hisagi said.

«I am sorry Shu, let me make it up to you». Renji started sucking on the spot he had bit Hisagi trying to create a hickey. «Does it feel better now Shu? » Renji asked.

«Yes, yes it does Renji, please continue». Renji started sucking on the other side of his neck now in order to leave a mark there as well. As long as Renji was doing that, Hisagi was untying Renji's ponytail releasing his long crimson hair. _Damn and he is calling me hot. _He thought. Renji continued kissing him lower, on his chest now. In the sight of Renji kissing him with his red-hot hair falling all over his face and also revealing his tattoos made Hisagi unable to hold himself anymore.

«Renji» he said.

«What is it Shu? » Renji answered, but Hisagi didn't say anything else. He just grabbed Renji and started trying to undress him. «Whoa, I wasn't expecting to see that side of yours, Shu» Renji said.

«Neither was I» Hisagi said smiling.

«Hey, that's what I like to see. No more tears, alright Shu? » Renji said while touching Hisagi's face.

«Alright Renji»

«Promise me Shu» he said.

«I promise Renji» he smiled again. Now Renji's clothes were laying on the floor next to his. They were both completely naked now. Renji's black tattoos were continuing from his chest to his sides and even lower.

«Tell me Shu, what do you want me to do to you? » Renji asked. Hisagi was shocked, he didn't know what to answer. He knew what he wanted Renji to do to him but he thought that it would be awkward to actually say it. He didn't want to show that he was shy to answer his question so instead of that, Hisagi took Renji's hand and placed it on his crotch.

«Well I think that you know what I want, Renji» he said.

Then, Renji started rubbing Hisagi's dick. Hisagi moaned.

«Do you like that Shu? » Renji asked but he didn't get an answer. However the pleasured moans Hisagi was making were more than enough for Renji to understand. Then, Renji started kissing him again at the chest going lower and lower. When his head was above Hisagi's dick he said: «I'll make sure you'll never forget this» Then Renji put Hisagi's dick in his mouth and started sucking him.

«Ahh Renji» Hisagi yelped. «I like that Renji…Ahh» he continued yelping. Renji was pleasuring him which was something that pleasured Renji as well. He continued sucking him. He was using too much tongue in order to make Hisagi's dick wet enough. While he was doing this, he put two of his fingers in Hisagi's mouth waiting for him to suck them and that's what he did. The feeling of Hisagi's tongue on his hands was making him hard. After that, Renji took his fingers out of Hisagi's mouth and started rubbing his ass with them. He stopped blowing him in order to speak.

«I am sorry Shu, but this might hurt a bit»

«I know Renji, but I want it. I want you inside me» Hisagi said. Then, Renji put his fingers inside Hisagi's ass making him yelp even louder than before. Renji moved his fingers in and out and then he removed them completely.

«Alright, here we go» he said. He opened Hisagi's legs so that he could fit between them and shoved his dick in Hisagi's ass without any warning.

«Ahh Damn» shouted Hisagi. «Do me Renji, do me hard please»

«Don't worry Shu, you're gonna love this» he started moving back and forth. Hisagi placed his legs on Renji's shoulders in order to make it easier for Renji to reach him.

«Shu… ahh you are so tight» Renji said feeling really pleasured.

«Renji, please go faster» Hisagi said and that's what Renji did. He also grabbed Hisagi's dick and started jerking him off while fucking him so they would both feel the pleasure.

«Tell me when you're about to cum, alright Shu? »

«Alright Renji» he answered.

They continued like this for a few moments more.

«Renji, ahh…» He tried to speak but he couldn't.

«Are you there Shu? « Renji asked.

«Al… Almost» He answered. Renji now was doing it even faster than before, he was giving everything he had.

«I am coming» Hisagi yelped.

«And so am I» Renji said. A couple of seconds ago Hisagi had come all over Renji's hands and Renji had also come inside Hisagi. Renji licked the semen off his fingers and got his dick out of Hisagi, then he laid on the bed on his side, next to him.

«Did you enjoy it Shu? » He asked.

«Yeah Renji, it was great. » Hisagi answered.

«Well, we can do it again if you like» Renji said.

«Yeah I'd love that» He answered, «I love you Renji»

«I love you too, Shu»

After that Hisagi laid on Renji's arms. He fell asleep and so did Renji.

THE END


End file.
